Rivendell Years
by MusicDreamer
Summary: A story about Aragorn's life in Rivendell. Each chapter will focus on a particular event in his life. And guess what..Gilraen is alive. Slightly AU. R&R.
1. A Mother's Love Lasts Forever

_**Title: Rivendell Years**_

_**Author: MusicDreamer**_

_**Rating: G (Rating may change for Future Chapters)**_

_**Summary: Slightly AU. Each chapter of this story will highlight an event from Aragorn's life in Rivendell. Chapter One, Aragorn and Gilraen's first night in Rivendell. Please R&R. But please no flames!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters in this story. They were all created by J.R.R. Tolkien. I am telling this story for pure enjoyment. I can guarantee that no one is paying me to tell this story.**_

_**Also I am not a Tolkien expert and probably never will be. Please forgive any wrong dates or other related errors on my part. **_

Chapter 1: A Mother's Love Will Last Forever

Gilraen walked cautiously down the hall. She was trying to find her way to her bedroom which she would share with her son tonight. The woman could hear the sound of Glorfindel's feet padding ever so softly in front of her. When they came to a stop, she heard him state, "Here is your room milady. It is the fourth door on the right side of the hall."

"Hannon le Glorfindel." I thank you Glorfindel.

The woman listened to the door as it creaked open upon its hinges. She stepped into the room with her son at her side. She let her right hand grope about in the darkness trying to figure out the layout of the room which was veiled entirely in darkness. As she bumped against something hard, Gilraen leaned down and began rubbing her knee calling out in frustration, "What was that?"

Glorfindel responded apologetically, "I'm sorry milady. That was the table next to your bed. Would you like some help?"

The woman sighed and stared blankly out into the darkness. The woman was about to ask for the elf's help when she felt a gentle tug on her skirt. Gilraen looked down in the direction of her son, "What is it, Aragorn?"

"Mamma, the bed's right here. See?" The boy then crawled up on the bed and began shaking it so that it squeaked. The sound was able to guide Gilraen to the side of the bed. She then turned around, and with her three-year-old son's help sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you Aragorn. What would I do without my big helper?" She could hear the little boy laughing and ruffled his hair with her right hand.

Gilraen focused her sightless green eyes in what she hoped was the direction of the elf standing near the doorway. She spoke cheerfully, "I think I can manage the rest of the night. But tomorrow either someone is going to have to give me a walking stick, or I will most certainly walk right off the edge of a cliff!"

Glorfindel smiled from his place in the doorway. Gilraen was indeed an amazing woman. Despite her blindness she was extraordinarily independent. He looked on as Gilraen tucked her son in for the night, and then as she cuddled down next to him beneath the down covers.

He bade the woman farewell for the night, "Goodnight my friend. I am sure that Lord Elrond will have a walking stick ready by tomorrow. And I'll take you around the house myself."

As the door clicked closed Gilraen rolled over onto her side. She pulled her young son close to her and began to stroke his wavy black hair. It was hard to believe that their lives had changed so quickly. Just a few weeks ago, she and her husband had been celebrating Aragorn's third birthday. Now she and her son were alone in a strange place which was to become their new home.

Rivendell wasn't all that strange for the young mother, but her son had never before seen an elf. The boy had never been anywhere outside of his small home in the ranger's village. It had been the only home he had ever known. That had all changed two weeks ago.

A fight had broken out between the rangers and the orcs. The evil creatures had come to raid the village after discovering that it was the home of Isildur's heir. She and Aragorn had hidden in a secret cave near the river just outside the village.

After hours of waiting an elf appeared at the cave's entrance. It had been Erestor. The two humans had then come out of their hiding place. Gilraen could sense the relief that flowed out of the elf when he found them both still alive. Not long afterward she had discovered that her husband had been killed by the orcs.

Erestor had asked her to come and live in Rivendell. Gilraen had agreed. She knew that her husband would want her to protect their son at all costs from future attacks.

The woman was pulled out of her reverie by the soft touch of her son's small hand resting her cheek. She heard a small voice whisper, "Mamma, you miss daddy too?"

Gilraen pulled her son closer. Kissing him on the forehead, she responded shakily, "Yes, little one. I miss daddy too."

"Mamma, can't sleep."

The mother asked, "Why not?"

"Cause I scared." The boy continued with a hesitant question, "Bad things come and take my mamma away?"

Gilraen soothed, "No little one. Those bad things can't get to us here. Mamma will always be with you to keep you safe."

The little boy spoke through a yawn, "Kay. But Mamma, I still can't sleep."

The woman couldn't help but smile. She knew what the boy wanted to hear her say, "Do you want me to sing you the Shining Star song?"

The little child snuggled deeper down into the covers and replied through another yawn, "Pwease."

The mother wrapped an arm protectively around her son and began to sing.

_What is that twinkling up above?_

_What could this diamond be? ,_

_which I see now _

_leading me home_

_through this cold and lonely night,_

_While I sing?_

_I see it shining high above!_

_So brightly I see it shining!_

_The ever faithful guide!_

_The beautiful Northern Star!_

_I tread a lonely road,_

_And although all alone_

_I still have my song,_

_and this shining star_

_as I continue to travel along._

_I see it shining high above!_

_So brightly I see it shining!_

_The ever faithful guide._

_The beautiful Northern Star!_

_This star is ever constant_

_never moving from its place._

_It guides me on through the lonely night,_

_As homeward bound, I sing,_

_I see it shining high above!_

_So brightly I see it shining!_

_The ever faithful guide!_

_The beautiful Northern Star!_

The child was asleep by the end of the last chorus. Gilraen could hear the slow rhythmic breathing that came when one was asleep. She kissed her son gently on the forehead one final time whispering, "My love will last forever." The mother then closed her sightless eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter. And look Gilraen is alive! I just decided that Tolkien went to all the trouble of making her a part of Aragorn's life, and who was I to kill her off. So she will be in future parts. I don't know how soon the next chapter will be up since I am doing this on inspiration. As soon as I get a good idea, I will write it up and post it. But I promise there will be more. Oh and please review! I live off reviews. **

**God Bless**

**MusicDreamer**


	2. A Child of Many Names

_****_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A Child of Many Names**_

Gilraen sat in a large oaken chair in the middle of Lord Elrond's study. Her walking stick lay beside her on the white stone floor. She and her son Aragorn had been residing in Rivendell for the past three weeks. This morning Glorfindel had come to her quarters, and stated that Lord Elrond needed to speak with her.

She heard the door open, and the two elf lords stepped lightly into the room. "Good morning, Gilraen."

She replied cordially, "Good morning Lord Elrond. Glorfindel said you needed to speak to me on an important matter."

The lord of Imaldris addressed the woman in front of him, "We need to speak about Aragorn. I don't think that it's safe for him to continue using his birth name."

Gilraen wasn't surprised by this statement. Erestor had warned her that it might be suggested that the boy use an alias. "What did you have in mind?"

Lord Elrond smiled at Glorfindel standing nearby. His friend had been wrong in supposing Gilraen would be against the idea of changing her son's name. He proceeded confidently, "I've decided he shall be called Estel."

The mother burst into laughter, "You've decided? I don't think so. I think you mean that you are suggesting that we call him Estel. And my answer to this suggestion is no."

The elf lord raised an eyebrow, "I am not merely suggesting. I'm insisting on it. He can no longer go by the name Aragorn. And the name Estel fits the child perfectly." Elrond seemed to have overlooked the fact that Gilraen was the boy's mother. And in all truthfulness he had no right to make the final decision on such a matter. He added curtly, further provoking the mother to anger, "And I'm telling you that the name is final."

Gilraen sat shocked, "Excuse me? You cannot tell me what I can and cannot do. Especially in the area of what I should call _my _son." She put an added emphasis on the word my then continued, "I know he can't go by Aragorn any longer. I wanted a suggestion on a name change. I will never call my son by that foolish name."

Elrond was infuriated by the impudent woman's reply, "And why not?"

"Because it is a girl's name, and my son is certainly not a girl! And secondly I will not disgrace my husband's memory by consenting to that request." Gilraen folded her arms and continued stubbornly, "And if you don't change your current attitude, I will walk out this door and take my son to Mirkwood or Lothlorien. At least there perhaps my rights as the boy's mother will be taken into consideration!"

Glorfindel watched in horror as the situation quickly began to get out of hand. He knew Gilraen well. She would leave the safety of the valley if she felt threatened. And Elrond had made her feel threatened. The balrog slayer thought quickly. He decided he needed to intervene in the argument between before Gilraen left for good. He knew that the elf lord wanted to make sure that the boy's best interest would be kept at heart. He was almost certain that his friend would see Gilraen's point if put in another way.

He spoke up calmly, "My lord, perhaps Gilraen could call the boy by his nickname. After all the boy would already be familiar with the name, and he might adjust to going by an alias easier."

Then he addressed Gilraen trying to calm her fears, "My friend, Estel is a fitting elvish name for the boy. I can assure you that no one would think of him as a girl here in the valley." He shot his lord a pleading glance. If he didn't agree to this, the woman would certainly leave.

Gilraen thought about her friend's proposal. She calmed down a bit at having someone defend her point of view. "Very well, I'll agree to that. Elrond you and the elves may call my son Estel if you wish, but I will call him by his nickname." The hurt woman added indignantly, "Will that satisfy you?"

Elrond asked moodily, "And what nickname are you proposing?"

Gilraen raised an eyebrow, "From now on I will call him Strider. And this discussion is over." The woman lifted her walking stick off the floor, and stormed toward the door. She turned back adding, "And Lord Elrond you just remember, I'm Strider's mother. If you ever try to undermine my authority again, I will not hesitate to pack our things and leave. Then you can explain to Mithrandir, why we left." Gilraen then left the room closing the door firmly behind her.

Elrond stood in place shocked. He asked confused, "What just happened?"

Glorfindel replied, "That's easy my lord. Aragorn just became a boy of many names. And if I may say so sir, I wouldn't take Gilraen's threat lightly. I can assure you that she meant every word."

Elrond sighed heavily and then left the room mumbling beneath his breathe. The elf lord was not happy about Gilraen getting the best of him.

Glorfindel slumped down into a large overstuffed chair. The balrog slayer had come against many challenges in his lifetime, but none quite like this. All he knew was that life in Rivendell would never again be quite the same. After this morning, the elf lord was unable to tell whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. He rubbed a hand through his long hair calling out, "Eru help me!"

* * *

**A/N: Well there's Chapter 2. Wow I didn't expect to get an inspiration that quickly! Funny how creativity works. I hope that Elrond didn't seem too childish and out of character in this chapter. I don't think you can blend two different families together without some kind of conflict. I also wanted Aragorn to get the name Strider from his mother. So I thought about it, and the result was this chapter. I have a few more ideas for future chapters, but I don't know what chapter they will come into play. So Chapter 3 may take longer than this one. Then again inspiration could strike again unexpectedly. Now on to Reviewer Responses. **

**Reviewer Responses:**

_ElvenDestiny Thanks so much for reading and leaving a review. And I hope you enjoy Chapter 2. And your name is beautiful too. _

_Dark Borg Drone I'm so glad that you enjoyed the first chapter. I know what you mean about people usually killing Aragorn's mom off. I just didn't feel that it was true to the books and Tolkien to kill her off to make things easier. Besides very few of the stories out there without her are any good.._

_Sielge: Glad you like the story so far. Here's Chapter 2, and I hope you enjoy!_

_Earendil Eldar: Thanks for reading, and so glad to see you like it. I was really hoping that it was clear early on that Gilraen was blind. You comment lets me know that I succeeded. _

_Dragon Confused: Wow that's the longest review I have ever gotten for one of my stories. I'm so glad that you liked the story, and your compliments were so kind. And it puts me off the story too when they kill Gilraen off. Tolkien went to all the trouble to say that she was alive, so I feel I ought to be true to that. And besides we don't know much about her which means I can be creative! _

* * *


	3. Nightmares

**Chapter 3 **

**Nightmares**

Estel sat straight up in bed. He wiped the tears away from his eyes and looked expectantly around his room. Everything was so dark, and looked very scary. The young boy pulled the covers up tighter around his body and heard the thunder rumble outside his window. He jumped at the loud sound and started whimpering quietly.

The little three-year-old wanted to go and get into his mother's bed, but couldn't since she was sick. His mother said that if he got in bed with her he might get sick too. Then he would have to take the nasty medicine. Estel hated it when it rained. It always seemed to give him nightmares. He thought about who he could go and stay with for the rest of the night.

Normally the boy would have gone to Glorfindel or Erestor, but the two were away on a hunting trip. The only person in the house was Lord Elrond. The boy gulped and lay back down in his own bed. He didn't want to go see the large elf. Whereas Glorfindel and Erestor seemed so nice and welcoming, Elrond was the opposite. The little boy was frightened of the elf lord. Even though the boy had been residing in Rivendell for five months, he still tried to avoid the intimidating elf whenever possible.

Another loud clap of thunder and a bright flash of lightning sent Estel diving beneath his sheets. He didn't want to stay alone anymore. Estel slowly crawled out of his bed and padded over to his door. He had to stretch his little arms all the way up to reach the handle. The door creaked open, and Estel peeked out down the hall. He didn't see any monsters so he darted down the hall as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Stopping at Elrond's door, he slowly opened it. Quiet as a mouse the little boy tiptoed into the room. Estel could just make out the form of the elf lord sleeping in his bed. The boy was not quite brave enough to actually wake the elf lord up, instead he climbed up into a large overstuffed chair. He snuggled down tightly into the chair and tried to go to sleep. Just as he closed his eyes he let out a loud sneeze.

Elrond stirred in his bed. Someone was in his room. He could make out the sound of their breathing, and the sound of them climbing into his stuffed chair. When he heard a little sneeze, the elf lord realized that it was Estel. The elf lord sat up in bed, and could just make out the form of the little boy in the darkness. He stood and glided over to the chair. He reached out to touch the boy, but Estel pulled away. So the child was still afraid of him. Elrond was strangely bothered by the fact. He actually wanted to get close to the boy, but every time he tried, the child pushed him away.

Elrond crouched down beside the small human and asked, "Estel, what's wrong?"

The little boy looked up cautiously at the elf lord crouched beside him. The elf lord didn't look anymore scary than before, but his mother had said Elrond was very nice. He answered the elf's question barely above a whisper, "Rain scary. Made me have a bad dream."

Elrond smiled warmly. "Well monsters can't get you in here Estel. Do you want to stay with me tonight?" The elf waited with held breathe for the boy's response to his offer. He had been as gentle as he could possibly be. Elrond was afraid the boy would reject the offer and run away scared.

Estel looked at the elf lord. To his surprise the elf had smiled. He had started to believe that Elrond didn't know how to smile. The boy also found the elf didn't seem as scary when he smiled. He thought about the elf lord's offer. He really didn't want to stay by himself, and his Mother said that he was nice. And his Mother would never lie to him. And since he was so big, he would probably scare any monsters away. He answered simply, "Yes."

Elrond slowly reached down and picked the child up. He carried him back to bed and let the child snuggle down next to him. He wrapped an arm around the child and whispered, "Good-night."

Estel yawned, "Night Uncle Elrond."

Elrond asked, "What did you call me?"

The little boy rolled over and replied, "Mamma said you're my uncle. You are in my family aren't you?"

Elrond smiled again. It had been a long time since anyone had called him uncle. In a distant way he was the child's uncle. He answered happily, "Yes, little one, I'm your uncle."

Estel smiled and then closed his eyes. He nuzzled down closer to Elrond and wasn't long before the two were both in a deep untroubled sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well there's Chapter 3. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I don't have time for reviewer responses, but I want to let all of you know that I appreciate them. To say thank you I will give each one of you a virtual cookie. **


	4. Momcani

**Chapter 4: Momcani**

Another crisp spring morning in Rivendell found four year old Estel playing in his room. He was working a puzzle with Elrohir. It had been a year since Estel and his mother had come to live with the Elves and everything was running smoothly. "Where does this one go Ro?"

The youngest of Elrond's twins answered, "Right here Estel."

The little boy tried to position the piece in place, but had it turned in the wrong direction. Elrohir helped his young companion turn the piece upside down and put it in place. "There, we're all done. I'll see you later Estel."

Estel leapt off the floor and latched onto Elrohir's cloak, "Where ya going Ro?"

Elrohir turned around and pulled the young human into a hug. "I'm going hunting with Dan."

Estel looked up at the elf with big grey eyes. "But, I wanna play some more."

Elrohir gave the small human a small smile, "I'll play with you tonight if there's time. Bye Estel."

The black haired human watched his elf companion run off. The little boy hobbled down the stairs to the first floor. He scampered up to the large overstuffed chair and pulled on his Mother's blue dress and asked, "Mom can I go hunting with Dan and Ro?"

Gilraen looked down in the direction of her son's voice. "No, Strider. You're too young to go hunting."

Strider was very disappointed. He had hoped his Mother would let him go. He asked, "Mom can I play in the garden?"

Gilraen turned her sightless green eyes back to her son. "Yes we can go in the garden. But you have to stay where I can hear you."

The little boy jumped up and down as he pulled his Mother up out of the chair. He then led Gilraen out into the front garden. Strider had gotten in big trouble the last time he tried to take his Mother somewhere else. His mom had known the minute they stepped out of the garden, he still couldn't figure out how his mother had known.

Gilraen sat down beneath a tree and listened to the birds singing, but she still kept an ear out for Strider. That little boy was so rambunctious, and would run off is she didn't keep her ears open. She could hear him laughing and playing on the stone path just to her right. The woman heard a familiar voice call, "Good morning Gilraen. Aren't the flowers nice?"

Gilraen smirked though the emotion did not reach her eyes. "Aye, they do indeed smell nice. But you know quite well Elrond that I cannot see them."

Elrond took a seat next to the woman and gave a small laugh. "Indeed I do know this. That is why I simply stated they were nice. That could refer to both sight and smell my friend. I see Estel is out playing."

The woman snorted good naturedly, "Of course he is. You know that child can't stand to stay indoors for too long a period of time."

Elrond nodded and watched his distant nephew pretending to fight imaginary enemies with a stick. "I know. It's been over four days since he's been outside! Four whole days!"

Gilraen laughed, "And to think he hasn't destroyed the house." Then the conversation turned to discussing Lord Glorfindel who at the moment was visiting Lothlorien.

Meanwhile, Estel looked up from his game. Was that what he thought it was growing near the front gate? It was! He scampered up to his mother pulling on her sleeve.

"Well my friend,." Gilraen turned her attention to her left side where her son was pulling on her dress, "Strider, I'm talking to Uncle Elrond. Wait your turn." Then the woman returned her attention to Elrond, "When did you say Glorfindel would be back?"

Elrond smiled, "He should be back in about a day or two. Not too much longer."

Gilraen now turned her attention to her child, "Now what is it that you wanted Strider?"

"Mom can I go over there and pick some flowers?"

"You may as long as Elrond watches you."

Elrond nodded and watched the boy scamper up to the gate and pick some of the purple flowers. He then ran back to his mother and put them in her lap. "Look Mom, Lavender. They're your favorite."

Gilraen did love Lavender. These must be the first of the year. "Thank you little one. Now go back and play your game."

"Mom can I help you put the flowers in a vase?"

Gilraen nodded, "If you want to. My aren't we full of questions today!"

Estel giggled and led his Mother back into the house. He helped his mother put the beautiful purple flowers into the vase that Elrond provided. The two then took the vase upstairs and put it on the side table in Gilraen's room.

Later in the day Estel walked into the library. He was looking for his mother to ask her a very important question. He found her sitting in the library sitting on the window seat with her head leaned against the wall. Elrond was sitting in a nearby chair reading a book. Estel walked up to the window seat and tugged on his Mother's skirt.

Gilraen had a headache. She had gotten one soon after lunch and wasn't in the mood to be pestered. The woman had come to the library to get a few minutes to herself. Strider had been asking her questions all day long. Mom can I do this, can I do that. She loved her son, but Gilraen was growing tired of answering her son's a million and one questions.

"Mom can I.."

Gilraen cut him off, "Strider, I didn't have a child so that he could change my name."

The little boy was confused. He hadn't changed his Mother's name had he? "I did?"

Gilraen smirked and began to tickle her son, "Yes ion-nin you did. You changed it to Momcani. And I can assure you that is not my name."

Strider giggled with delight at being tickled by his Mother, "But mom, this is important!"

The woman sighed and looked at her son, "What is it little one?"

The little boy decided asking his mom the important question would only get him in trouble. Gilraen was not in the mood for a question that important. So instead he asked,"Can I have a kiss?"

Gilraen just smiled and kissed the boy on the cheek. The little boy took off running out of the library and down the hall.

The woman thought she heard a noise from the other side of the room. Was that laughter? Yes it was. "What are you laughing at?"

Elrond just chuckled as he slowly put the book down on the desk beside him. He slowly stood and began to walk out of the room. Gilraen followed him with her sightless eyes. "Oh, nothing really. I was just wondering when you were going to want dinner Momcani."

Gilraen picked up one of the pillows on the window seat and chunked it across the room. Elrond easily dodged the weapon and left the room as quickly as possible.

The woman called out, "You are worse than your children! I don't know how Celebrian put up with the three of you!"

Elrond peaked his head back into the library and asked sweetly, "You didn't tell me what time you wanted dinner, Momcani."

Gilraen pushed herself off the window seat, "That's it."

Elrond darted away around the corner and into his study locking the door behind him. Gilraen could make out his hysterical laughter just behind the door. This made her furious, well sort of. In honesty she was enjoying teasing the elf lord. It wasn't everyday he was this rambunctious.

Gilraen taunted jiggling the door knob, "Coward!"

At that moment the twins walked into the house and heard Gilraen shouting at the study door. They were carrying rabbits they had obviously managed to kill during the hunt. Dan gave his younger brother an inquisitive look. Ro just shrugged his shoulders. As the two started back down the hall toward the kitchen they heard Gilraen call out, "I'll eat dinner whenever it's ready. And for the last time my name is not Momcani."

**Response to Reviews:**

Elitenschwein: I'm so glad you are enjoying the story. And guess what this chapter is my first attempt at humor. I hope you enjoy it.

Grumpy: Yeah he isn't afraid of Elrond anymore. I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter and hope you like this one too.

Dark Borg Drone: Welcome back mellon nin. Here's another chapter for you.

Lindahoyland: I'm glad to review your brilliant stories. They are all so good. Here's another chapter for you that I hope you will like it.


End file.
